This present invention relates to a shoelace binder that is designed to prevent a tied shoelace from coming loose.
An untied or loosen shoelace is a hazardous and unsightly condition that can be prevented. However, the conventional method of tying a double knot or making a tighter knot is difficult and is often prone to loosening. The effect of loose shoelace is that a person can trip over the loose end and it is unsightly.
Another method known is that a person can clip the knot with an alligator clip or a clip that completely encapsulates the entire shoelace ends after making the shoelace ends into a ball. The inventor believes that the use of an alligator clip is, not only unsightly, but also easy to be knocked off the knot, making the clip of a little use. Also, the inventor believes that the use of a clip that encapsulates the balled-up ends of shoelace is unsightly, and uncomfortable to wear on a shoe because it is often quite large in order to cover up the entire volume of the balled-up shoelace ends.
Another method used is the use of hook-and-pile (synthetic materials that adhere when pressed together, commonly sold under the trademark "Velcro") straps to cover the knot. However, the use of these straps over the knot covers a large area of the shoe, altering the style of the shoe significantly and making the shoe look childish. Moreover, the bow look of a conventional shoelace knot and shoelace ends is not preserved.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new and improved shoelace binder that is comfortable to wear, quick and easy to use, maintains the bow look of the tied shoelace ends at the user's option, and is small.